How
by unreal123
Summary: Dinobot can’t understand why Optimus is able to get to him so easily?


How

Dinobot can't understand why Optimus is able to get to him so easily?

Dinobot sighed heavily staring at the place Optimus had just stood. He hated how Optimus got under his skin. One side wanted nothing more then to run him through with his blade and be rid of him. But yet the other side of him wanted to hear Optimus moaning his name under him. One side was winning more and more ground each day and Dinobot didn't like it. He couldn't understand it he knew he deserved to lead the Maximal's. He couldn't understand this situation was just…depressing.

To make things worse he had just landed surveillance duty with Rattrap something he never looked forward to Rattrap complained far to much. He seemed to know in just the right ways to make the skin crawl. Excepting his fate Dinobot went to meet up with Rattrap at the exit ramp. He didn't waste anytime talking to the rat. The minuet they where outside he transformed to raptor mode and took as long a lead as possible.

Hey wait up there Dinobutt Rattrap called not all of us where graced with such fast alt modes. Dinobot barley tried to slow his pace at all preferring to stay away form the rat as long as possible. He was tired of putting up with the Rats wild theory's he was always accusing him of being a spy. They where rounding a the first check point and where on there way back when they spotted Waspinator he was buzzing along no doubt not paying attention to the fact that he had entered the Maximal's line of site.

So Dinobutt said Rattrap the first one to shoot him down gets to skip out on surveillance next time. Dinobot looked down at him deal he said transforming. He then began to lock onto Waspinator with aiming system. Didn't take much at all three hits and he went down. Dinobot turned to look at Rattrap HA he said have fun on surveillance next time. Dinobot thought he heard him say HA no good luck shot before he transformed and started back off toward base.

Dinobot began to follow him back before deciding he would rather take the long way back. He liked to walk through the jungle. It was his little secret he didn't like to think what the others would think if they know he actually enjoyed his little walks. He was making his way through the thicker part when he heard Rhinox's voice somewhere up ahead. No you go on ahead Rinox Dinobot heard Optimus voice I kind of want to swing through the trees a little why. Must be nice said Rinox before turning to walk away. Dinobot watched Optimus transform into his Gorilla mode and jump up into the trees.

Dinobot made his way slowly closer watching Optimus flip and swing from tree the whole time enjoying the view. Optimus alt mode a Gorilla he believed it was a wonderful creature the way it was built to swing through the trees. Dinobot stood there and watched for a good deal of time watching has Optimus landed a number of impressive feats. Yeah thought Dinobot had he not chosen a Raptor a Gorilla alt mode may not have been all that bad.

Dinobot began the slow track around so he could avoid Optimus not wanting him to know that he had been watching.

It was once again time for Dinobot to lead surveillance with Rattrap but since he won there little bet Optimus would be going out with Rattrap instead. Dinobot was a little jealous he wanted to be the one going out with Optimus alone. Dinobot was sitting in front of a view screen watching for Predacons when he first saw them. Optimus and Rattrap where running as fast as they could toward base. A hail of Predacon blasts of lazar followed them.

Dinobot jumped up to go help them he took one look at the screen damn it Optimus had been hit and Rattrap was trying to hold off the Predacons. Dinobot hit the red alert but he didn't think anyone inside anyway. Then he ran out to help Rattrap he found him ducking behind a rock shooting blindly in the Preds direction. Dinoface am I glad to see you he said they hit Prime. I see that said Dinobot you fire on them and keep them busy Ill get Prime out of here. Dinobot picked up Prime with ease and started to carry him back to the base.

He didn't time to look back but hoped Rattrap was making his retreat back to the base. Once he got him back inside Dinobot realized that Optimus was still active. Put me down Dinobot Dinobot set him down in a chair now said Optimus you have to go help Rattrap. You are more important sir Dinobot began. Rattrap needs you more then I do right now said Optimus angrily. Dinobot turned to look at the screen. He spotted Cheetor along with Rhinox followed by Tigatron. Looks like he has all the back up he needs said Dinobot.

What about you then said Dinobot? I'll be fine said Optimus I'm going to go lie down give my systems a chance to repair themselves. For some reason Dinobot followed him to his room Optimus didn't even notice until the door had slid shut behind him and he went to sit on his bed. Finally noticing Dinobot what are you doing here he asked? Dinobot stepped forward I want to help you Prime. I already told you said Optimus Ill let my systems repair themselves. No said Dinobot not in that way. This could be his only chance only with him and Dinobot wouldn't miss his chance.

Dinobot walked over to the Optimus kneeling in front of him. Before he could react, Dinobot pulled him into a crushing hug. Dinobot sighed lightly. I want to ease your worry Optimus. Optimus hugged him back he had no ideal Dinobot could be so emotional. Dinobot shifted unhooking a number of weapons from Optimus back and setting them aside. Will you let me he asked Optimus? Optimus rested his head on Dinobot's shoulder it had been so long since he had done this. Finally he just said yes.

Dinobot leaned closer to the Optimus. He'd felt a strong attraction to the other Maximal, but never expected the same kind of feelings in return. He'd just figured Optimus there leader could never love anyone. Considering how hard he was trying to keep them all alive there was no time for it. Optimus's eyes widened slightly, as Dinobot pressed his lips he turned his head slightly, kissing Dinobot back.

They broke apart once again before Dinobot grabbed Optimus into anther hug. Dinobot moved closer kissing Optimus's neck. He played at the wiring lightly being pulled closer. Dinobot pushed Optimus back on the bed. He straddled him leaning down to kiss him. Optimus reached up pulling Dinobot down. He parted the mechs lips shoving his tongue into the Dino's mouth. Optimus moaned lightly, running his tongue along the mechs mouth. He inwardly grinned when he received a soft moan of approval from the Dino.

Dinobot grew a bit frustrated with his lack of control. Swinging his leg over Optimus's hips he pushed harder against his lips moving to pin Optimus hands above his head with one hand. Why the other slid up and down Optimus's chest plate. Dinobot bent and kissed Optimus's neck at the same time he bit down of some of the sensitive wiring there. He listened to Optimus gasp began a path like this trying catch every inch Optimus sensitive neck.

Dinobot's hands snaked there way down to the armor that protected Optimus's rod and quickly pulled it off not giving him a chance to protest. Optimus looked away. Dinobot grabbed the sides of his head look at me he said. Optimus turned his head back looking him in the eyes. Dinobot removed his armor as well and leaned down to kiss Optimus yet again. Just relax… Dinobot began to rub his hips against Optimus groaned closing his eyes slightly why Dinobot kept up his actions.

Dinobot pushed Optimus's hips down forcefully, kissing him he moved back down, lifting Optimus's hips upward, and off the bed. He rested one of the legs on his shoulder. Optimus gasped clenching and putting dents in the bed they where in with his hands. Dinobot licked the tip of his rod teasing it with his tongue. He inwardly smirked as Optimus moaned and whined with each lick. He felt him try to shift his hips forward but Dinobot didn't give that pleasure. Instead he pulled away pushing Optimus back down onto the bed.

Before he leaned down taking the head of Optimus's rod into his mouth, sucking hard on the sensitive metal flesh. Optimus's fingers tightened on the bed causing even bigger dents to appear. A low moan escaped his lips. Dinobot pulled back some, licking the release that dripped from the tip of Optimus's rod. Without a warning he took him back in all the way Optimus threw his head back a strangled moan escaping his throat.

Dinobot ran his tongue along the underside of Optimus's road, sucking and nipping at the wire on the underside. When Optimus groaned again he ran his teeth over the rod, slowly drawing the most delicious sounds of impatience from Optimus. Optimus let out a whine when Dinobot suddenly pulled back and away.

Dinobot smirked at the response spreading Optimus's legs further apart, noting how flexible they where. He trailed kisses along Optimus's thighs making sure pay extra attention the close he got to his rod. He moved his head down and away form his rod instead he began to lick Optimus's interface. He received anther groan which got louder when he pressed his tongue at the ring. Making sure it was moist before he continued.

Dinobot brought his index and middle fingers to his mouth coating them with lube. Slowly sucking on them to prolong Optimus's wait. He brought them back to Optimus's interface slowly pushing them past the tight ring. He spread his fingers, pushing them in deeper, feeling Optimus tighten around them. He repeated the action, scissoring his fingers, the thrust of his fingers more demanding, until he heard Optimus sharp intake of breath. He smirked and rubbed that spot again, which rewarded him with a deep moan of enjoyment.

Dinobot pulled his fingers back, pushing them forward, hard. The mech under him writhed, moaning. He repeated t he action several times, and at every pass of that spot, Optimus was being pushed closer to an overload. Dinobot felt him tense up suddenly, pulling his fingers back at the response. Optimus gasped at the loss of contact. Dinobot waited for him to calm himself. Before he spread his legs even further apart. He looked up at Optimus who gave him a small nod. Dinobot spread apart his cheeks and pressed his rod against the interface.

Dinobot gasped as he broke through the tight ring. He gasped as he felt the tight fit around his rod listening to Optimus groan at the intrusion. Pushing forward Dinobot felt Optimus clench more tightly around him. Optimus's hands gripped Dinobot's back his breaths where uneven and short. Dinobot kissed him and speaking between pants he said y-you need to control your breathing. The tightness around him almost overwhelming.

Dinobot waited for him to slowly breath evenly again. He wasted no time when he was relaxed and thrust his hips forward with much vigor. He stopped when he had buried himself to the hilt. Optimus gasped trying to keep his breaths even. Dinobot began to thrust again and both of them gasped at the feeling of those thrusts. Dinobot groaned and grabbed Optimus's hips, pulling out of the boy. He pushed Optimus further into the bed before pushing back into him hitting that spot.

Optimus threw back his head back loud moans escaping his lips. Dinobot was sure the others would be able to hear. It would make things even more exciting. He pushed against that spot again enjoying the moans of pleasure he elicited from the mech. Dinobot leaned down slightly, thrusting rhythmically into the mech. He began thrusting deeper after a few longer moments, and when he passed against that spot, it pushed Optimus closer and closer to the edge. He wasn't sure how much more the other mech could take?

Dinobot became more daring. He pulled back so only his tip remained inside Optimus and then he pushed deeply into the mech pressing up against that spot. Optimus arched at the feeling. He felt he was close and began thrusting against Dinobot who'd broken his rhythm. Dinobot sped up pushing back hard against Optimus gasping at the feeling the thrusts induced. He inwardly growled at his lack of control once again. He grabbed Optimus's hips holding him still. Suddenly Optimus clenched down on him, loud almost strained moans pouring from his mouth. Dinobot couldn't take much more a burst of sparks in front of his eyes. He closed them as he came hard, and he didn't stop thrusting until Optimus had milked him dry.

Dinobot collapsed next to Optimus, almost slipping off line right there. He didn't really care if he did anyway. Reaching over he put his hands around Optimus's waist. Optimus waited for his breathing to return to normal before moving as close as possible to Dinobot both fell off line in each others embrace.

THE END


End file.
